The present invention relates generally to agricultural windrowers, and more particularly to an easily adjustable control system for the hydrostatic drive system of a self-propelled mower conditioner having ground drive wheels.
The general mode of operation of a modem windrower is to have tandem hydrostatic pumps, one for each of two drive wheels, each pump having a depending pintle arm such that forward and reverse movement of the pintle arm relative to a neutral position causes the associated hydrostatic pump, and thus the associated drive wheel, to rotate. During the original assembly of the windrower and during normal maintenance and repair operations in the life of the machine, the pintle arms must be adjusted to neutral. In the machine just described, the adjustment is made at a location under the cab, requiring disassembly of several other components to establish access.
It would be a distinct advantage to reduce the difficulty of making the neutral adjustment, while providing full operation of the steering control and speed of the hydrostatic drive system of the windrower.